Wings Of A Butterfly
by BlackxDynamite
Summary: Two troublesome daughters must be forced to travel the WWE with their father, surely chaos will evolve. Ashley and Emilie's fate are on butterflies wings.


_**Okay guys it's Roxxi and Chloe together on our new joint account enjoy (fat chance)**_

_**Warning: We own nothing except the empty Buckfast bottles Roxxi's getting tipsy on.**_

_**Song: Blink 182's What's My Age Again?**_

**Chapter 1: **

**What's My Age Again?**

"…_My friends say I should act my age, _

_What's my age again?…"_

Ashley kicked the seat in front of her hard and groaned loud, she hated flying coach. She turned to the brunette beside her.

"Emilie, that fat fuck in front of me is squashing my legs, swap?"

The brunette looked at her big sister with a raised brow.

"Speaking of fat fucks Ash, if you hadn't have stolen my ice cream then you might have been fast enough to get this seat in the first place."

The red head groaned and turned back to face forward as the plane took off. Ashley and her sister Emilie were flying to New York from Belfast, Ireland at the request, well more like demand of their father. They had been getting into trouble at home and now their father decided that the only way to keep an eye on them was to have the two girls travel with him as he was working.

Emilie, the 18 year old raven haired girl had been checking her phone every two minutes since they had arrived at the airport in Florida for their connecting flight to New York. She was impatiently waiting for a text or phone call from her boyfriend Gavin. She hoped her father's little word with him hadn't scared him off, even though that was his intention.

Ashley on the other hand was having a stare off with a dark haired man in the row of seats in front them. The 21 year old had been gently kicking the seats in front of her when the man turned and gave her a look that she did not like, so she had decided to kick his seat a little harder.

Her mission of pissing him off a little bit more seemed to be working, as he snapped his head around and gave her warning look.

"Do you mind?" He asked rhetorically. She stopped kicking her legs and smiled sweetly at him, like butter wouldn't melt.

"Thank you" he said. As soon as he turned back around in his seat Ashley nudged her sister and motioned to the men in the row ahead of them. Instantly Emilie knew what her sister had in mind, they were extremely close and often got into mischief together, so this was nothing new.

Emilie reached into her bag and pulled out two straws, handing one to her sister with a sheet of paper. Simultaneously the two girls ripped off a piece of paper, put it in their mouths and spat it through the straws aiming at the men in front.

Seeing they hit their targets Ashley and Emilie high fived each other smiling. Seeing the shadow appear over them Ashley looked up and the smile fell from her face.

The man leaning over the seat above the girls was a giant. Easily 6'5 feet tall if not 7 feet, he was massive, Ashley gulped, seeing this Emilie followed her sisters gaze and she too lost her smile taking in the giant man before her.

The two girls were wide eyed as the man reached down and pulled the straws from their grasps, scrunching them up in his gigantic hands.

"Play time's over children." He growled before he went back to his seat. Emilie went back to her phone as Ashley pulled out her iPod and began listening to music.

An hour or so later Ashley got up to use the bathroom, as she was coming back down the aisle she bumped into the dark haired man who had been sat in front of her.

Seeing his face fully she had to admit he was kind of cute. She smiled flirtatiously at him as he passed her.

"Hey, I'm sorry about all that. Please don't let your friend eat us!" She laughed.

"Hey, no worries. Apology accepted. I see you're an AC/DC fan." He said motioning to the t-shirt she was wearing.

"Oh yes, they rock."

"That they do. I'm Phil." He said extending his hand.

"Ashley." She smiled accepting it. The red head held onto his hand for a little longer than necessary as she got lost in his hazel eyes.

As he smiled at her she shook the thoughts from her head and let go of his hand.

"Um… nice to meet you." She dipped her head to hide her blush as she slipped past him.

"Likewise." He smiled watching her walk back down to her seat.

The flight had finally landed in JKF airport, and Emilie and Ashley were now disembarking the plane.

They made their way to the baggage claim and stood watching the luggage go around and around waiting on a sighting of their luggage.

Emilie excused herself as her phone began to ring, running towards the exit to answer it.

Ashley pulled her own phone out of her back pocket and turned it on. Her screen began to flash signalling text messages. Scrolling through the list she sighed as she saw that all 11 messages were from her father.

The red head looked towards the moving conveyor belt and saw the familiar red and black case with the tell tale anarchy sign on it, followed by the multi coloured suitcase of Emilie's heading her way and moved to lift it off.

Grabbing the heavy objects she struggled pulling them off the platform when a pair of hands took hold on the suitcase and helped her shift it before moving to grab the other.

Her big blue eyes followed the arm and trailed up the body til she came eye to eye with the same hazel orbs she had met earlier on the plane.

She smiled gratefully at the man she now knew as Phil.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled back at her, flashing his pearly whites.

"He's a dick." Came a booming voice. Ashley tore her eyes away from Phil's and looked to where the voice was coming from.

"Who is?" She asked seeing Emilie standing there with a scowl on her face.

"Gavin. He said he's not coming over. Apparently dad's waning scared him. It's not fair."

"Em, he'll change his mind. I guarantee he'll be over here before the summer's out. There is no way he's gonna let his girlfriend gallivant around the States while he sits home in rainy Ireland." Ashley reassured her sister.

"Yeah, your probably right." The brunette smiled as she grabbed her suitcase.

Ashley turned back around but Phil was gone, she sighed disappointedly as she too grabbed her suitcase and headed towards the exit with Emilie in tow.

Emilie was first to exit the building keeping a watchful eye out, she knew her sister was dying for a smoke after all she's been smoking since she was 15 and their father still didn't know.

Ashley took out her Bob Marley lighter and L & B cigarettes motioning to her sister to keep an eye out. Lighting up she took a long and much needed draw, exhaling as if it was her first drink after a marathon.

Ashley stumbled, she hadn't had a smoke for over 12 hours and always did get light headed on these occasions. "Ash fuck the feg!" Emilie yelled to her sister as she saw the familiar blond haired man known to them as father walking their way.

Ashley jumped tossing the cigarette accidently in surprise realising what her sister was talking about she stopped trying to catch it again and let it fall, covering the butt with her boot she whistled innocently and pretended she didn't even see her father.

"Well, well if it isn't my troubles coming to get me." the blond haired man smiled with arms wide open.

Both girls faked enthusiasm and ran to the hug, "Daddy!" They chorused.

"There's my darlings." He smiled and embraced them tightly.

Ashley and Emilie clung to their father, they may have resented the fact they were ripped away from their life back home but at the same time they had missed the man terribly.

They rarely got to see him when he was working away, usually they had to make do with phone calls and emails.

Dave pulled back from his daughters and took a good look at them, they had sure changed over the years. He could still remember them as the two little blonde and raven haired girls he used to push on the swings.

The little girls that would have done anything to please him, now they were all grown up and getting into trouble. He sighed.

As he looked at the girls he caught sight of Emilie's shoulder.

"You got it too?" He asked.

Both girls smiled as they turned their backs to their father, showing him the identical tattoos on their right shoulders.

Dave smiled as his heart tugged a little.

The little butterfly perched on their shoulders was in memory of their late mother. She had loved butterflies, she thought they were one of the most beautiful animals in nature.

Underneath the butterfly was the phrase _"…__Sciatháin__An__Féileacán..."_ Which is Irish meaning – _'Wings Of A Butterfly.'_

He smiled remembering his late wife's favourite saying.

"_**...May the wings of the butterfly kiss the sun**__**  
><strong>__**And find your shoulder to light on,**__**  
><strong>__**To bring you luck, happiness and riches**__**  
><strong>__**Today, tomorrow and beyond..."**_

It was an Irish blessing, one she loved to say. He wasn't sure if she said it because she loved butterflies or if she loved butterflies because of the saying. Either way everytime he heard it his thoughts turned straight to her.

"Dave?" Came a surprised voice. The blond man turned behind him, in the direction of the voice. Ashley and Emilie peeked out from behind their father, also curious as to who was calling him.

"Dave Finlay it is you. How are you man?" The man Ashley knew as Phil asked. Ashley was shocked, Phil knew her father.

"Hey Punk, I'm good. Did you guys just land?" Dave asked the dark haired man.

"Yeah, long flight. Evan and Show flew in too, they've gone to the gym - meat heads." He laughed "What are you doing here? Are you headed home?"

"Oh no, I'm just picking up my daughters." He said motioning behind him.

"Daughters?" Punk asked confused.

"Yeah, Girls meet Phil Brooks, aka CM Punk. Punk these two lovely ladies here are my daughters, Ashley and Emilie." Dave said proudly smiling as he stepped to the side allowing Punk to get a good view of the two girls.

Punk's eyes went wide. A smirk made it's way onto Ashley's face. Phil worked with her father, that meant she'd get to see him again. Maybe this whole travelling with the old man thing wouldn't be so boring after all.

Emilie looked at her sister, she knew that smirk, she was up to something and Emilie knew that whatever it was she would definitely want to be a part of it. She followed the red heads eyes to the man in front of them, the man their father had introduced as Phil. Emilie instantly knew what Ashley was thinking.

"Nice to meet you Phil." Emilie smiled extending her hand. "I'm Emilie."

Phil shook her hand and smiled politely.

Seeing her sister greet the man, Ashley decided to follow suit. Also extending her hand, she stepped forward.

"I'm Ashley." She smiled. "Nice to meet someone who works with dad."

Phil looked at her, taking her hand he played along. "Lovely to meet you Ashley." He grinned.

"Well, I better get these two back to the hotel. You want a ride back?" Dave asked interrupting the moment between Ashley and Phil.

Another grin broke out on Phil's face as he reluctantly let go on the red head's hand. "That would be great Dave."

"…_What's my age again?…"_

_**So what you guys think, crap right?**_

_**Review or I'll throw my boot at the screen and where ever in the world you are, you'll feel it, trust me you will.**_

_**Love Chloe + Roxxi.**_


End file.
